concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Waits Concerts 2000s
2000 March 15, 2000 NBC Studio 3, Burbank, CA (US TV "Tonight Show with Jay Leno", Performing "House Where Nobody Lives") May 26, 2000 Sala Kongresowa, Warsaw, POL (as part of the TP S.A. Music & Film Festival) May 29-31, 2000 Le Grand Rex Theatre, Paris, FRA 2001 Jan. ??, '01 First Screening on TV Arte/ RTE of "Freedom Highway - Songs That Shaped a Century/ Songs of Resistance and liberation". Irish 90 min. documentary on pop and politics, made for RTE, the BBC, the Irish Film Board and ARTE. Directed by Philip King (Hummingbird Productions, 2001).Performs: "I Know I've Been Changed" and "I Ain't Goin' Down To The Well No More" March 21, 2001 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (guests with John Hammond playing guitar on "Murder In The Red Barn" and singing backing vocals on "I Know I've Been Changed" & "Cold Water") May 22, '01 Beverly Hilton Hotel. Waits honored with the ASCAP founders award at the 18th annual ASCAP Pop Music Awards. Short 4-song acoustic set. 2002 May 8, 2002 Ed Sullivan Theater, New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show With David Letterman". Interviewed & Performs "All The World Is Green") 2003 May 04 '03 Tom Waits appeared at the memorial celebration held for Teddy Edwards at the Hollywood Musician's Union. "Also equally enchanting, but unexpected was Tom Waits' raspy singing and light piano playing for a solo performance of "Little Man." He mentioned being on the road with Edwards and their continued friendship afterward.... Overall, the memorial was a great sendoff for musician that did things on his own terms and didn't believe in holding back. Proceeds from the event went to a scholarship in Edwards' name at Compton College." Jul. 31, '03 Tom Waits plays at a tribute show for Matthew Sperry (benefit for Matthew Sperry family) at San Francisco's Victoria Theatre. Setlist (Tom Waits solo on guitar and piano): Rain Dogs, Yesterday is Here, All the World is Green, Long Way Home, Cold Water, Heart of Saturday Night, Coney Island Baby, Invitation to the Blues, Take Care of All My Children, Cemetery Polka, Hang Down Your Head, Lucky Day, Innocent When You Dream (encore), Take It With Me (encore). (As sent to Raindogs Listserv Discussionlist by Alex Walker. July 31, 2003). "With a last-minute announcement that Tom Waits had joined the bill, the Matthew Sperry Memorial Concert, held at the Victoria Theatre last Thursday, had them lining up down the sidewalk holding "I Need a Miracle" signs. Whether Waits really did sign on to the show at the last minute or, rather, kept his name off the publicity to ensure Sperry's family and friends a first shot at tickets is a matter of speculation, but the show itself was definitely worth every cent of whatever the scalpers were hawking them for outside. (Granted, the show was a benefit for Sperry's wife and daughter, so you scalpers with high-speed Internet connections can pretty well figure out where to send your extra change.) Sperry, the Oakland bass player who was struck and killed by a truck June 5 while on his bicycle, left an indelible legacy for those who knew him. He was probably the Bay Area musician likeliest to elicit the most diverse memorial concert, and his cohorts and collaborators on the bill included the aforementioned Waits, with whom he played on the records Alice and Blood Money, and who put on a mesmerizing solo set using both guitar and piano, encoring with "Innocent When You Dream" and "Take It With Me." September 21, 2003 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY ("Healing The Divide" A Benefit Concert For Peace And Reconciliation. His Holiness The Dalai Lama gave a Special Address for the occasion) Oct. 21, '03 Tom Waits, Bonnie Raitt, Jason Newsted and Norton Buffalo join "Little Kids Rock" program, at Spring Valley Elementary San Francisco, that brings music instruction to elementary schools: "Bonnie Raitt inveigled her old pal Tom Waits to join her on piano and sing a duet of "Sweet and Shiny Eyes," a song they knew from touring together a few years back when Jerry Ford was still president. Former Metallica bassist Jason Newsted, currently playing with Ozzy Osbourne, picked up his bass, and Norton Buffalo added a little harmonica... They were all sitting in a circle in the Russian Hill school cafeteria Tuesday afternoon, swapping songs with the music students, beneficiaries of a program called Little Kids Rock that brings music instruction to elementary schools in four states. While TV news, radio reporters and photographers recorded the session, Little Kids Rock Executive Director David Wish, a former Redwood City second-grade teacher, led the second-, third-, fourth- and fifth- graders in writing a song, while the professional rock musicians backed them up... Tom Waits allowed that trumpet was his first instrument and that playing bugle for the Cub Scouts was his first gig. He also recalled his first piano, a trashed upright that had been left out in the rain and was given to him even though many of the keys no longer worked... "I was fine with that, though," he said. "I just played the ones that were working. I used to make up little songs when I was angry or sad. I'm still doing that." Waits, who has children of his own, told the kids he didn't remember how many movies he made. "I write songs for movies, too," he said. "They're supposed to make the movies better, but sometimes you just can't save them." 2004 September 28, 2004 Ed Sullivan Theater, New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show With David Letterman" Interviewed & Performs "Make It Rain") Tom Waits Real Gone Tour 2004 Tom Waits: vocals, piano, guitar, harmonium, bullhorn.Larry Taylor: upright bass, guitar.Marc Ribot: guitar, banjo.Brian Mantia: drums, percussion October 15, 2004 Orpheum Theater, Vancouver, BC October 16, 2004 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC October 18, 2004 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA November 13, 2004 Het Toneelhuis Bourla, Antwerp, BEL November 15-17, 2004 Theater des Westens, Berlin, GER November 19-21, 2004 Koninklijk Theater Carre, Amsterdam, NED November 23, 2004 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 2005 September 20, 2005 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY ("From The Big Apple to The Big Easy" benefit for Hurricane Katrina victims) October 29, 2005 Kirk Douglas, Culver City, CA (Actors' Gang Theatre Company and OPCC benefit, performing "Cold Water", "Tom Traubert's Blues" & "You Can Never Hold Back Spring") 2006 May 12, 2006 Music Box @ Henry Fonda Theatre, Hollywood, CA (The second annual MusiCares (a Grammy Awards subsidiary) MAP Fund benefit concert, performing "Tango 'Til They're Sore", "Invitation To The Blues", "Lucky Day" & "You Can Never Hold Back Spring") Tom Waits Orphans Tour 2006 Tom Waits: vocals, guitar, keyboard, maracas. Casey Waits: drums. Bent Clausen: various woodwinds, keyboards, strings and percussion. Larry Taylor: upright bass. Duke Robillard: guitar. August 1, 2006 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA August 2, 2006 Thomas Wolfe Auditorium, Asheville, NC August 4, 2006 Orpheum Theatre, Memphis, TN August 5, 2006 Ryman Auditorium. Nashville, TN August 7, 2006 Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY August 9, 2006 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL August 11, 2006 Opera House, Detroit, MI August 13, 2006 Civic Theatre, Akron, OH (early show) August 13, 2006 House of Blues, Cleveland, OH (late show) November 27, 2006 Ed Sullivan Theater, New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show With David Letterman". Tom is interviewed and performs "Lie To Me", with Larry Taylor, Duke Robillard & Casey Waits) November 28, 2006 New York City, NY (US TV "Daily Show With Jon Stewart". Interviewed and performs "Day After Tomorrow" with Larry Taylor) 2007 April 7, 2007 Teatro Presidente Alvear, Buenos Aires, ARG (Tom was honoured at the Buenos Aires International Independent Film Festival (BAFICI) and performed two songs, "You Can Never Hold Back Spring" & "Tom Traubert's Blues") May 4, 2007 Orpheum Theater, San Francisco, CA (US TV "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" performing "Lucinda" & "Ain't Goin' Down to the Well No More". With Eugene Huggins on harmonica) October 27-28, 2007 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit 2007) 2008 January 22, 2008 Century Plaza Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for the Bet Tzedek Legal Services - House of Justice performing "On the Nickel", "Innocent When You Dream". "Come On Up To The House" & "You Can Never Hold Back Spring", with Larry Taylor on bass. Proceeds benefit the organizations efforts to provide legal counsel for underprivileged citizens) Tom Waits Glitter & Doom Tour 2008 Tom Waits: vocals, guitar, keyboard, maracas. Seth Ford-Young: upright bass. Omar Torrez: guitars. Patrick Warren: keyboards. Vincent Henry: woodwinds. Casey Waits: drums and percussion. Sullivan Waits: congas and clarinet. June 17-18, 2008 Orpheum Theatre, Phoenix, AZ June 20, 2008 Plaza Theatre, El Paso, TX (during the show El Paso City Councilwoman Susie Byrd presented Tom with a plaque-mounted key to the city. "Apparently this fits every lock in El Paso," Waits said. "If you find me in your living room in my underwear, we have an understanding") June 22, 2008 Jones Hall, Houston, TX June 23, 2008 Palladium, Dallas, TX June 25, 2008 Brady Theatre, Tulsa, OK June 26, 2008 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO June 28, 2008 Ohio Theatre, Columbus, OH June 29, 2008 Civic Auditorium, Knoxville, TN July 1, 2008 Moran Theatre, Jacksonville, FL July 2, 2008 Saenger Theatre, Mobile, AL July 3, 2008 Alabama Theatre, Birmingham, AL July 5, 2008 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (With Larry Taylor guesting on guitar) July 12, 2008 Auditori Kursaal, San Sebastian, SPA July 14-15, 2008 Auditori Forum, Barcelona, SPA July 17-19, 2008 Teatro Degli Arcimboldi, Milan, ITY July 21-22, 2008 KCP, Prague, CZR July 24-25, 2008 Grand Rex, Paris, FRA July 27-28, 2008 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT July 30-August 1, 2008 Phoenix Park Rat Cellar, Dublin, IRE